


Life Is Strange Johndave Au

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Life Is Strange
Genre: Asexual John Egbert, LIS, Life Is Strange Spoilers, M/M, Pansexual John Egbert, alternate universe johndave, dave strider - Freeform, davejohn - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, john egebrt, johndave - Freeform, johndave au, life is strange - Freeform, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oof just a dumb oneshot i wrote at school, dave is chloe, john is max, tavros is kate, roxy is william, mom lalonde is joyce, bro strider is david, vriska is warren (ik it's dumb and that john would be warren but whatever), kanaya is victoria (even though it's inaccurate), dirk is nathan prescot, jake is jefferson, latuala is rachel and jade is stella





	Life Is Strange Johndave Au

!!!SPOILERS!!!  
(spoilers to all of life is strange)

Your name is John Caulfeild Egbert or just John and your in the middle of a rainstorm you don't know where you are though or how you got there, you just opened your eyes and BAM you were there. But wait, theres a lighthouse and you'll surley get to it safley, right? Well no more dilly-dalying you have to get to the lighthouse, and fast. You slowly try to walk yourself to the upcoming lighthouse and just then you see a doe or a deer or something like that, it was stunning, but. At trhe same time, kind of. Static-y? Like you can see it it's just not clear. Now your walking up twordss the lighthpous ebut then the upper portiopn of a boat falls on you that the tornado blew towards you. "woah,that was so... sureal." you thought oh good your in class you felt so realeaved that wasnt real. Just then Jade you sister's, pen drops. It's like a reasurance that your safe. "These peices of time can frame us in our glory and our sorrow; from light to shadow; from color to chiaroscuro..." Someone threw a paper ball at tavros marsh, you feel really bad for him, i mewan he's constantly getting bullied by Kanaya Chase. "Now can you give me an example of a photographer who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?" "Anybody? Bueller?" Jefferson asked a question, that you don't know the answer to but you bet Kanaya does. Her phone vibrates. But you still can't shake that wierd, dream? thing you had, "Diane Arbus." "There you go, Kanaya! Why Arbus?" "Because of her images of hopeless faces. You feel, like, totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children." God 'totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children' God you totally shouldn't use totally like that. "She saw humanity as tortured, right? And frankly, it's bullshit. Shh, keep that to yourself. Seriously though, I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation. And any one of you could do that to me. Isn't that too easy? Too obvious? What if Arbus chose to capture people at the height of their beauty or innocence? She had a brilliant eye, so she could have taken another approach." Frame any of you in a dark corner? Ok? "I have to admit, I'm not a big fan of her work. I prefer...Robert Frank." Jefferson retorted, "Me too, Victoria. He captured the essence of post-war, beat America. And there was honesty about the economic conditions of the era, but a beauty in the struggle. You don't have beauty without a beat. Which explains why Frank was Kerouac's photographic muse and both were great chroniclers of the 1950s. Well... We've all seen that iconic shot of Kerouac on the balcony—and if you haven't, shame, shame—capturing the romantic urban solitude of the 20th-century poet. You dig? Now, contrast Frank's stark Americana with Salvador Dali's surrealist photographs. Like Cocteau, he was a true renaissance man, and his famous self-portraits are famous early examples of that truly awful word you pesky kids love so much, the "selfie". And it's a great tradition, and I wholeheartedly fight for your right to self-expression. Or selfie-expression. Heh, sorry, I know. So if anybody wants to question the portrait as modern narcissism, they could go back hundreds of years to blame society. Speaking of questions, I bet you thought I'd talk all the way until the bell rang. It's your turn to lecture us. Now, based on the chapters I have no doubt you all memorized, who can tell me the name of the actual process that led to the birth of the self-portrait? Anybody? ... This does not bode well. Just jump right in with an answer. This was in the chapters you read. You did read the chapters, right? Your silence is deafening. If this were a photo, I'd call it a still life." Wow how could you even show this sad excuse for a photo. You may as well just take a 'selfie' with your beige Polaroid sun 600, a great camera aclaimed by... no one. "Shh, I believe John has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And John...has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now John, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" "Your asking me? Let me think... um" You try to stutter a response to Jefferson's daunting question. "You either know this or not, John. Is there anybody here who knows their stuff?" God, you hate this, but... you love it. Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created "daguerreotypes", a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." Kanaya turns to you "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad face." Rose had the nerve to laugh. "Very good, Victoria. The Daguerreian Process brought out fine detail in people's faces, making them extremely popular from the 1800's onward. The first American daguerreotype self-portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him...in your textbook. Or even...online." The bell rings just as Jefferson is finishing up the lesson. "And, guys, don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" contest. I'll fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So Jade and Jane, get it together. Rose, don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And, yes, John, I see you pretending not to see me." Kanaya walks up to Jefferson, god she doesn't waste a second kissing up to him. You walk up to Tavros Marsh, a quiet boy that Kanaya has the gut to relentlessly tease and bully. "Hey, Tavros." "Oh, hey John." He says his, smile kind of cute. "I hope i didn't embarass oyu with my lame answer." "It sucks to be in the spotlight and all." He said, kind of annoyed, i'm not sure if it was with me or Kanaya and Rose. "Unless youre Kanaya." "Shes got nothing on oyu, John. Well I guess I should get going now, bye." "Bye." He walks away timidly. You over hear some of Kanaya and Jefferson's cdoversation. "Yes, Kanaya, you still have to do your homework this week, even if you're submitting your photo for the competition. Everybody in class is turning a photo, so you see the dilemma." "I know, Mr. Jefferson. I just worked so hard on this shot, and I'm sure you know what it's like to be consumed by your work. I just really think "Everyday Heroes" is an important cultural event and I want to represent Skia academy." She practicaly begged, pathetic. "You have just by participating, by putting yourself out there in the world. Well, no matter who wins, this is just a bump on a bigger road. I don't want anybody to feel excluded from this process. But I also want everybody to know that this photographic world is not for everybody. I had my moment in the camera eye and everybody should have that chance, right?" "Oh, totally. I only want to share whatever gifts I have with the world... " Well, Kanaya I need to talk to Jefferson, thank you. "Excuse me, Mr. Jefferson, can I talk to you for moment?" Yeah this was the right time. "Yes, excuse you." Totally. "No, Kanaya, excuse us. I'd never let one of photography's future stars avoid handing in her picture." God, you really don't wanna hand this trash in. "Do I have to? I just don't think it's that big a deal." "John, you're a better photographer than a liar... Now I know it's a drag to hear some old dude lecture you...but life won't wait for you to play catch-up. You're young, the world is yours, blah, blah, blah, right? But you do have a gift, you have the fever to take images, to frame the world only the way you envision it. Now, all you need is the courage to share your gift with others. That's what separates the artist from the amateur." You decide to leave. Now gthat your in the hallway it's like wow, welcome to the real world. Population, people that suck. You see Terezi and Sollux talking. I need a serious timeout in the bathroom. Splash water on my face and make sure I don't look like a total loser, which I am. You overheartheir conversation, ew it's something baout being 'kawaii desu.' You make your way over to the bathroom listening to the best song in the best movie soundtrack to exist "i dont wanna miss a thing from con air." It's great.


End file.
